mega_hero_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosquito Man (Michael)
Mosquito Man is the Leader of the Mega Heroes and he is one of the most powerful superheroes in the world. ''Early Life as a Hero Mosquito Man once faced various villains countless times, he uses his powers for truth and justice. but before he became a hero, he was just a normal 15-year old teenager. he was called a spaz and a bookworm just to be insulted for days. At the lab, he was bitten by a radioactive mosquito and he walked out of the school to get some air he didn't notice a sports car coming towards him so he flew up and stuck himself on a wall. He started to scale the wall just like a mosquito or like a spider. He started to grow a pair of insect-like wings and he flew like a dragonfly. He started to fly home to create a costume and he called himself "Mosquito Man". He flew to the nearest TV studio where he got to be the answer to Ed Sullivan's Prayers. He got to the studio, and he didn't know that a thief was heading towards the elevator. He didn't stop the thief so the thief got away. Mosquito Man did a great performance and he flew off. Mosquito Man went to his girlfriend Serra Grayson's house but a police cruiser was there. So he rushed there, but he was stopped by a police officer and told him the bad news. Serra was dead. Fueled with vengeance, Mosquito Man flew to the old warehouse at the waterfront. He cornered the murderer and stopped him. Mosquito Man went over to him and see the murderer's face. He remembered that it was fugitive who ran past him that night. Appearance on Television Mosquito Man appeared on the show Total Drama All Stars as a contestant. He was about to attack Jo (Doctor Squid) he was eliminated, but later he came back to the show on one condition. Make Chris McClean mad than ever. He got that chance so he defeated Jo and sent her into the Great Lake of Wawanakwa. Mega Hero Showdown Mitch McClean is now the host of the show after the Total Drama series came to a cataclysmic end. Mosquito Man became the Leader of the Mega Heroes with his fellow heroes: White Lightning, Titanium, Alpha, Lifeguard, Betatron and Delta started their long-time mission at the Hall of Heroes on top of the building was a penthouse where the Heroes will spend their time. Meanwhile, seven girls who Mitch had invited without the Heroes' permission. So, the girls went up to the penthouse and each girl went to each hero and slept with them. By morning the Heroes woke up and found their "uninvited" guests, so they were angry they went to Mitch and asked him about the girls. Mitch told Mosquito Man and the Heroes the they were part of their challenge called "The Relationship Challenge". The Relationship Challenge Mosquito Man and the Heroes went back to the penthouse angrier than ever. Suddenly, thehy found the girls still in the penthouse Mosquito Man knew that falling in love isn't that bad. So, he went towards a blonde girl who is the same age as he was. The Heroes and their girlfriends started dating and then they started making out. Even Mosquito Man and the girl named Leslie started in their own way. Mitch and Chef Ratchet were watching the footage on the monitors. The Ultimate Wedding The Wedding of Mosquito Man and Leslie has finally begun The guests and other superheroes watched as Leslie walked down the aisle in the Chapel of the Hall of Heroes. But the Wedding was crashed by Doctor Squid and Mega Doom. The Mega Heroes defeated the villains and saved the Wedding. Mosquito Man and Leslie were married and went on their honeymoon in San Fransisco, California. The Final Challenge Mosquito Man and Leslie returned to the Hall of Heroes from their honeymoon for the final challenge. Mosquito Man and the Mega Heroes began the long awaited battle agaist the Mega Doom led by Doctor Squid. Mosquito Man fought Doctor Squid while the other Heroes fought the other villains. Mosquito Man vanquished Doctor Squid and helped the Heroes win $1,000,000.00. Powers/Weapons '''Mosquito Sense: '''Mosquito Man's sixth sense of danger. Once it goes off, it detects a supervillain is about to strike him. He uses it to help him get out of the way of danger. '''Destiny Virus:' Mosquito Man's powerful abillity. One blast will make Mosquito Man's enemy meet his/her fate. Superhuman Strength: Mosquito Man has twice the strength of a normal man. He can lift cars, kicks farther, and most importantly: pack a mean punch. Supreme Generalship: '''Mosquito Man is a natural-born leader. He never backs down from a fight and never gives up. '''Powerful Mind: Mosquito Man is a genius for his Mosquito Bots. His mind is far greater than others. Flight: '''Mosquito Man is greatful for Flight and he can fly at Mach 3. Relationships '''Leslie: Mosquito Man's girlfriend and now his wife. She has been in love with Mosquito Man. White Lightning: Mosquito Man's Second-in-Command. His electric powers are powerful enough to outmatch Mosquito Man's Mosquito Powers. Alpha: The Being of Logic and the most intellegent of Mosquito Man's superhero Alliance. He has the same mind as Mosquito Man. Lifeguard: The Lone Wolf of Mosquito Man's Superhero Alliance. Sometimes he is a rival to Mosquito Man. Betatron: The Being of Willpower and he knows no fear in the battle against evil. He is Mosquito Man's Protector. Titanium: The Strongest of Mosquito Man's Mega Heroes Alliance. His strength lies in his titanium suit of armor. Delta: The Being of Greatness and his powers are based on DC Comics' Starman's powers. Mosquito Bots: Mosquito Man's emotionless robotic bodyguards. They are known for their flight and metal. ''All Credits go to Michael Howard: Creator of Mega Hero Showdown'' Alpha, Betatron, Delta, Lifeguard, Mosquito Man, Titanium, White Lightning